Melepasmu
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Aku tak tahu pasti apakah yang kurasakan ini, namun kurasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melepasmu untuk bersama seorang yang kau kasihi. Dan aku tetap berada disini.


_**Melepasmu**_

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto . Cerita ini Milik saya. Sasuke itu milik Sakura begitu pula sebaliknya#plak

Genre : angst , hurt , romance

Rate: (pilih aman) T

Pair : kapal tercinta A.K.A SasuSaku! , and Sakuxxx

Warning: AU, karakter yang OOC banget, sasukenya apalagi. Sasuke POV. Family= Sasuke's Brother and Sakura's sister. Bahasa yang gak baku , aneh de el el.

Summary:

Aku tak tahu pasti apakah yang kurasakan ini, namun kurasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melepasmu untuk bersama seorang yang kau kasihi. Dan aku tetap berada disini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mentari yang nampak bersinar dengan begitu cerah, disana kau tengah tersenyum begitu ceria dengan paras elokmu yang tengah diterpa oleh bias sang surya. Kau memang tersenyum dan juga tertawa bersama denganya, tidak tahukah kau bahwa disini aku sedikit menderita dengan hatiku yang begitu dilema.

Kau tengah berbincang dengan seseorang sambil tertawa riang dengan seseorang yang tidak kuketahui siapa gerangan. Dengan gaun selembut sutra, kau tengah melangkah bak putri raja yang begitu mempesona dan juga menawan indah untuk ditatap mata.

Tidakkah kau merasa , bahwa tiada sosokku disana. Aku sedang disini, untuk menanti. Tapi kurasa hal yang kunanti tidak akan menghampiri. Sedangkan kau tetap berada disana bersama orang yang kau kasih. Aku tidak tahu pasti kapan semua ini terjadi, kurasa ku memang tidak ingin mengetahui, saat kau bilang telah dilamar oleh seorang yang kau kasih.

Surai kebanggaanmu itu tengah menari dengan indah diudara, diatas sebuah dermaga. Apakah kau akan pergi selamanya ? ataukah hanya sesaat saja, yang pasti aku tidak bisa menduganya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku harus bertanya kepada udara yang tengah bernyanyi diangkasa raya. Sesakit inikah memiliki cinta.

Saat itu haruskah aku marah saat ia benar benar bahagia, tentu saja aku hanya menggeram rendah dan menyimpan perasaan ini sendirian saja. Awalnya memang aku tak merestui , namun apa daya aku hanya tak ingin kau bersedih dan akhirnya aku pun menyetujui semua ini , tetapi tidak dengan segenap hati.

Kau adalah adik kecilku dan juga cinta pertamaku. Apakah kau sudah lupa , tentang janji kita saat remaja, kurasa memang iya… kini kau telah tumbuh dewasa dan telah memilikiki paras cantik nan mempesona, dan bukan lagi seorang gadis remaja yang tengah dimabuk cinta untuk kesekian kalinya saat muda.

" _Aniki_ , kami akan pergi" bisikmu pelan sambil memelukku, aku bahkan tak tahu pasti kapan kau berada disisiku, aku pun balas merengkuhmu dengan sepenuh hatiku.

"Ya.." jawabku sambil sersenyum tipis. Apakah aku harus menangis , sambil tertawa dengan miris yang entah kenapa hatiku terasa teriris saat menyaksikanku tersenyum dengan begitu manis.

Kau kecup lembut pipiku, dan sedikit mengusap peluh yang ada didahiku, aku tahu kau tak ingin pergi jauh dariku. Tetapi aku lebih tak ingin kau menengis disisiku.

"Sampai bertemu " bisikmu sebelum kau pergi menjauh dari penglihatanku.

Kurasa aku akan setuju dengan plihanmu, memilihnya sebagai suamimu. Kau pergi dengannya untuk berbulan madu , dan disini aku dengan setia tengah menunggu kepulanganmu.

Hatiku begitu dilema, tak tahukah kau disini aku yang merasa menderita melihatmu bahagia bersama dengannya, meskipun aku tahu kau belum tentu bahagia jika kau tak bersamanya. Aku tahu aku salah , dan tak seharusnya aku menyimpan rasa ini semua dengan sendirian saja.

"Sakura" Kurasa ini adalah kesempatanku untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku kepadamu.

"Ya…" kau berbalik badan sambil tersenyum menawan ,yang bagiku mulai menyakitkan.

Aku berlari kearahmu , merengkuhmu dena berbisik kepadamu. Tentang apa yang ada dihatiku, aku tidak peduli reaksi orang - orang disekitarmu atau pun dirimu atau pula suamimu. Karena aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan isi hatiku kepadamu.

Aku segera berbalik cepat, setelah kulihat kapalmu hampir berangkat, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlambat, pergi bersama dengannya yang pastinya akan membuatmua bahagia teramat sangat.

Tenang saja kau tidak perlu menangis wahai adik kecilku yang begitu manis, teruslah tertawa manis dan janganlah kau bersikpa melankolis. Aku tahu cairan hangat itu telah berada dipelupuk matamu, namun yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah bersikap seolah tak tahu. Agar kau tak terlalu memikirkan apa saja kata - kata yang telah ku bisikkan kepadamu.

Aku ingat, dulu kau selalu berkata bahwa irisku seindah batu permata , dan bagiku irismu begitu indah , seindah zamrud khatulistiwa. Dulu kau juga selalu berkata bahwa paras wajahku semenawan Arjuna, seorang Pemuda dari cerita Marabaratha. Sebuah kisah dari India yang selalu kau baca cerita tentangnnya.

Ya… dan kurasa rasa cinta ini akan selalu ada dihati , dengan sepenuh hati tersimpan abadi dengan begitu rapi didalam memori yang bernama hati.

"Selamat tinggal adik kecilku" Bisikku tertahan, diiringi nyanyian angin bersama dedaunan. Ini memang bukan pilihan , namun aku akan jalani dengan perlahan . Karena takdir Tuhan telah menggariskan.

Biarlah sang surya yang menjadi saksi dan juga nyanyian angin yang dengan setia mengiringi. Saat kau pergi bersama yang kau kasihi sedangkan aku tetap berada disini, dengan perasaan yang tak terobati. Dan diatas dermaga ini , aku berjanji akan melepaskanmu dengan sepenuh hati. Sampai jumpa suatu hari nanti, disuatu alam yang akan selalu abadi.

.

.

.

.

.

~The End~

* * *

A/N:

INI APAAAAA….! Sakjbdvidvdmvfodhg Astaga, maafin Zee yang udah bikin fic nista kek gini. Habisnya dari kemarin selalu aja memenuhi isi kepala. dan akhirnya aku pun melampiaskannya disini heheheheh… *nyengirGeJe* . Terussss maapp kalo bang saskey kubuat aneh , ooooooooc kek gini X""""D . GOMEN NE~ *bungkuk – bungkuk*

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca fic Nista ini ^^

.

.

.

*Sign*

*Zee*


End file.
